undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Goodbye To America/Issue 19
This is the fourth episode of Say Goodbye to America Season 3 Time Lisa: Really? Rose: He was bitten while we ran away Mark: Uncle, it hurts Bob: We’ll have to cut it off like last time Reagan: We have nothing to cauterize it with Bob: So we’re just going to have to do it anyway. Hold Lola’s hand, like last time. Lola, hand me my knife Reagan: This isn’t right. Find something to replace it with first Bob: There isn’t a lot of time for that, now is there. Her gun just drew how ever many bastards will come in this area. We have to do this now Isaac: Reagan. Let it go. It’s his family Reagan: I told you the same thing when your family died now didn’t I? Isaac: Don’t you bring them into this you sick son of a bitch! They died because I couldn’t protect them. This boy won’t die because his uncle protects him Reagan: I didn’t say you couldn’t protect them Isaac slowly turns around to look at him '' Reagan: I was saying they couldn’t trust you ''Isaac punches him in the face '' Isaac: Fuck You! ''Reagan hits back with a side jab. They tussle on the ground for a couple seconds before being pulled from each other '' Sophie: Stop this senseless fighting now Bob: It is done ''Mark lays in Lola’s lap with his left hand in Bob’s arm, bleeding ever so slightly. Bob holds it like a prize. '' ''And that’s when things turn to shit '' ------------------------------------- Rufus: AAUUGGHH ''Rufus is far away from the group, and his screams have most of the group running out to help him '' Rufus: AAUUGGHH. Get Off! ''They run into the direction of the screams and stop to look at him '' Griffith: You little bastard Rufus: Actually, they are bitches ''Two dogs crawl all over him, two figures standing in the shadows follow them. '' Gina: Sorry about my dogs. They’ve been helpful and friendly. Till now Rufus: It’s alright, Miss, uh… Gina: Gina. And this is Arianna Arianna: Hello Gina: My dogs are Lana and Cujo. Lana is the smaller one, and Cujo is the Saint Bernard Rufus: He’s starting to scare me a bit though. Arianna: He’s been acting up a bit lately, but he seems to be calm now ---------------------------------- ''The area seems clear, for now '' Bob: Mark isn’t waking up Isaac: We can see that Reagan: Shh. Walkers can be any where Lisa: We know, we’re watching Reagan: Look; I’m not what is tearing this fucking group apart here, okay? Lisa: No one’s saying you are Lola: Quit it, both of you. Mark isn’t breathing ''Bob bends down on his nephew’s chest, trying to hear a heartbeat '' Bob: She’s right. He has no beat Reagan: You know what we have to do now, right? Bob: No Reagan: He is low on time Bob: No Reagan: He’s going to die! We have to put him down Bob: NO! I will not kill my nephew ''Walkers then come through the woods and attack the group. They are all unarmed, and all not ready. They begin to run off in all directions. Isaac, Lisa, Rose and Sophie run one direction and the rest stay behind to fight off the walkers '' Reagan: Bob. We have to run now Bob: I can’t run away from here. We need to stop the walkers ''Lola screams for help as walkers crawl and bite her ankle and she drops on the ground '' Bob: Shit! Reagan: We need to leave now ------------------------------------- Gina: Would you like to come in for tea? Rufus: Uhh, sure. Thanks Arianna: Take a seat anywhere you like Rufus: There are only two chairs Gina: Arianna can stand Arianna: Or not ''She lies right down on the small sleeping bag in the camp. Gina hands Rufus and Arianna tea and they talk a bit '' Rufus: Have you killed anyone before? Arianna: No Rufus: Are you the only ones in your group? Gina: And our dogs, plus four others -------------------------------------- Reagan: Bob. Lola is dead. Mark is dead; do you want to be dead? Bob: Maybe Reagan: Bob. You don’t want Mark to have to turn into one of those things, do you? Bob: Then do it ''Reagan hands Bob the gun, and he pulls the trigger '' Reagan: Now let’s go back to find them Bob: Without me Reagan: What? Bob: I need to leave. I can’t live like this Reagan: I’ll let you keep the gun if you want. Just in case Bob: Thank You -------------------------------- Lisa: They’re not back yet Isaac: Are they dead? Sophie: I certainly hope not Reagan: I’m still alive though Rose: Where are Bob, Mark and Lola Reagan: Dead Credits Main Steven Yeun as Reagan Timm Emily Beecham as Sophie Seamus Dave Grohl as Isaac Ames Darren Criss as Johnno Topsy (Does not appear) Allison Miller as Kelly Blake (Does not appear) Brooke Nevin as Lisa Anderson Alan van Sprang as Griffith Ward Recurring Kevin Gage as Lawrence Brown (Does not appear) Anne Hathaway as Rose Harrison Summer Glau as Savannah Brooks (Does not appear) Javier Bardem as Julió Lopez (Does not appear) Tom Felton as Rufus Stewertson Kelen Coleman as Arianna Davis Jeff Garlin as Bobbert Rands Costarring Alexa Nikolas as Gina Torrens Aimee Garcia as Danielle Lopez Naya Rivera as Regina Lopez Morgan Gingerich as Mark Rands IV Christian Serratos as Lola Rands Deaths Mark Rands IV Lola Rands'''' Trivia *First Appearance of Arianna Davis *First Appearance of Gina Torrens *First Appearance of Cujo *First Appearance of Lana *Last Appearance of Mark Rands IV *Last Appearance of Lola Rands *Two Main Cast Members do not appear in this episode: Darren Criss (Johnno Topsy) and Allison Miller (Kelly Blake) *Three Series Regulars do not appear in this episode: Kevin Gage (Lawrence Brown), Summer Glau (Savannah Brooks) and Javier Bardem (Julio Lopez) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Issues Category:Snape4444